Secrets
by Montana Magic
Summary: Everyone has secrets and Tyler is no exception. Just a reposting, nothing new nothing betaed, nothing you want to read.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own much. If you recognize it I don't own it. Plot's mine. I'm not dissing Midwest people. (I am one) It really is no fun having snow on the ground six months outa the year and it still being too cold to tan for another three months. Is there a point to these? Okay I'm watching the Homecoming episode of IAHB and I blame Hank for Tyler's not asking Val to the dance. Just got another story idea G2G.

****

Chapter One

"Race you to the water." Challenged Hank. He, Tyler, Val, Jamie, Caitie, and Brooke were taking advantage of the warm June day, two weeks before school ended. Val set her beach bag down and took out her towel. She spread it out on the sand and sat down.

"Not a chance Hank. I'm just gonna sit here and work on my always fabulous tan. Go on ahead of me." Everyone dropped their bags and raced to the water. Val took out her CD player and put in her Savage Garden CD, she poured some sun block into her hand.

"It's gonna be kinda difficult to talk to you with you listening to your CD player." Said Tyler, setting his towel down next to hers. Val jumped in surprise.

"Tyler, why aren't you in the water?"

"Why aren't you?" He counter, taking off his shirt and helping himself to her sun block.

"Didn't feel like it. Now answer my question." Said Val. Wow. I like.' Though Val, letting her eyes travel along his well defined chest.

"I'd rather just sit here with you and tan too. I never have a chance to get to the beach, I don't wanna look like some person from the Midwest during the winter"

"You definitely don't look that white." Said Val, fighting the blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"Neither do you." Replied Tyler. No you definitely don't.' Thought Tyler. Val was looking at him expectantly. "What, my girlfriend's not swimming so what fun will I have?" Asked Tyler, faking innocence. He started rubbing sun block into Val shoulders.

"You know you'll get a funny tan line." Pointed out Val.

"What?"

"Your armband. Why don't you take it off."

"No, it's fine." Replied Tyler suddenly defensive. Val let the subject drop.

***

"Hey Val. What happened?" Asked Tyler referring to Val's arm. "That's a nasty bruise." It was two weeks later.

"I'm not sure, I think I hit my arm at cheerleading practice yesterday, we were stunting." Explained Val, She hadn't noticed the bruise until Caitie pointed it out to her that morning before school. She was running late and didn't have time to change into a long sleeved shirt to hide it. Plus it was almost summer and who wanted to wear long sleeves when it was warm?

"Val! Tyler! You both owe me paperwork!" Called Brooke. 

"How does she know who it is who's here?" Marveled Tyler.

"She's super human." Replied Val with a small laugh.

"No, I just happen to have a pair of eyes. Everyone has em." Replied Brooke, coming into the station common room and hearing the last bit of their conversation. She had a stack of paper work in both hands and set a stack in front each of them. 

"Are Jamie and Hank here yet? I've got paperwork for them too. You should feel lucky, theirs is twice as big as yours" 

"Nope, not yet. Jamie and Caitie are at a movie for another half hour." Replied Val. 

"When did this happen?" Asked Brooke. 

"When did what happen?" Tyler was, as usual, clueless.

"Jamie finally got a clue and asked Caitie out." Said Val as if speaking to a small child. "He asked her this morning. He figured she'd still be too much asleep to realize what he'd asked her and she'd say yes just so she could go back to sleep." 

For the next twenty minutes the only sounds were of Val and Tyler filling out the paperwork. Val paused every once in awhile to yawn.

"I'm gonna make some coffee, anyone want any?" said Val standing up after her third yawn in five minutes.

"Sure. We're not even officially on duty for-" Tyler checked his watch- "Seven minutes, thirty two seconds, and we've already caved in to the coffee." 

Brooke pounced on Jamie as soon as he walked in. "Hey Jamie, a kiss after a date is okay but even I know making out after one date." Jamie didn't let her finish. He just took the stack of paperwork from Brooke, lightly hit her over the head with it, and started to fill it out. Val drained her cup of coffee and poured herself another. 

"Spill, You know I'll get all the details from Caitie anyway." Ordered Val. "I know something happened."

"Is that some sort of female intuition or something?" Demanded Jamie. 

"Nope, I picked up on something too." added Tyler.

"Fine, I'll spill. We went to a movie. What clued you in?" said Jamie, still hiding something.

"What movie did you see?" Said Hank, coming in.

"I don't know." Replied Jamie.

"I knew it. You spent the whole time making out." Cried Val pumping her fist in the air. 

"How?"

"Well you were in too good a mood, you took paperwork from Brooke with out complaining." Said Tyler.

"Remind me to mention to Caitie that the next time she plans on kissing anyone not to wear black lipstick." Hinted Val handing Jamie a mirror. He had faint smudges of black lipstick on his face.

"Damn, I thought I got it all." Cursed Jamie.

"Val, Are you okay? It's only five o-clock and you're already on your third cup of coffee." Asked Tyler as Val stifled another yawn. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"I should be, on nights off I've been going to bed at about nine and waking up at nine. At least on weekends." Val didn't have time to finish her last cup of coffee before the alarm rang.

That call was the only call they had in three hours. "Hey Val. Do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" Asked Tyler coming up behind her and putting his arms around her. They had been officially going out for two weeks.

"Sure, that sounds great." Replied Val yawning again.

"You wanna see a movie?" Said Tyler grabbing the paper.

"No." Said Val.

"What have you got in mind?" Asked Tyler sounding confused.

"Movies." Replied Val.

"What?"

"You asked if I wanted to see a movie. I said no, I wanted to go to a movie." 

"A repeat of mine and Caitie's date." Teased Jamie hearing Val.

"Only I'll have lip gloss instead of black lipstick." Replied Val, matching Jamie's tone. 

"Val want a ride home?"

"Sure Tyler, but I forgot I've got to go talk to Alex first."

"Come on in." Called Alex when Val knocked on his office door.

"Alex, Is it okay if I come in tomorrow a half hour late? I've got to get a physical for cheerleading camp, and Saturday morning was the only day I could get in."

"Sure. Try to get here as soon as possible."

"Thanks. Tyler, I'm Ready to go!" 

***

"Val, You're late." scolded Hank when Val walked in a half an hour late the next day.

"That's not gonna hold up against Alex. He gave me permission to be late today. Physical." Explained Val. "Cheerleading Camp. Evil doctors took too much blood." Val rubbed her arm where a small bruise was already forming.

"Oh poor baby. You can give blood in an emergency but not have blood drawn for a physical." Asked Jamie in disbelief.

"So what, Any calls today?" The alarm want off.

"Yep." Replied Hank as they were running out to the ambulance.

"Hey Val, want a ride home?" Asked Tyler when their shift was over for the day.

"Yep. I can't wait until my car gets outa the shop." Said Val climbing in through the door that Tyler held open for her.

"When's that?"

"They said maybe by Tuesday. Just in time for school to end."

"This year went really fast, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I'm ready for a break, Just hanging out and saving lives, you know what I mean Tyler."

"Yep, but next year we're gonna be seniors."

"And to quote the Pink Ladies we're gonna rule the school." Added Val.

"The who?" asked Tyler.

"No The Pink Ladies. The Who was in music. The Pink Ladies were in Grease." By now they had reached Val's house. "You wanna come in and wait while I get ready for tonight?"

"Sure. Brooke and I can watch TV for a while." Agreed Tyler. Val dragged Tyler to the room she and Brooke shared. The phone rang but Val ignored it. Both her parents were home and would answer it.

"Hey Brooke, I've been sent to watch TV in here. Joked Tyler.

"I see enough of you at the station and now you have to follow me home." Returned Brooke. "Where's Val?" 

"Bathroom, getting ready to go out. What're we watching?" 

"TRL." Replied Brooke. 

"And what are you studying? Asked Tyler eyeing the book and notebook in front of Brooke.

"Math." Replied Brooke, stabbing her eraser with a pencil.

"Problems?"

"Many, Review packet, two hundred questions."

"You know that's not what I meant. What's wrong? If looks could kill that book would be a pile of ashes."

"No, I've just got to remember what I've forgotten. My teacher sprung a final us at the last minute."

"Get used to em, you'll get em next year and all through the rest of high school."

"Val?" Asked Mrs. Lanier, poking her head into Val and Brooke's room. "Brooke, have you seen Val? Hello Tyler."

"Hey Mrs. Lanier." 

"Val's in the shower getting ready for her date." Explained Brooke.

"No, now I'm in my room, grabbing some clothes, and going back into the bathroom to get ready for my date. What's up?"

"Oh, I just needed to talk to you. Come with me to the kitchen, I've got to take dinner out of the oven."

"You could have just talked to me there you know." Stated Val when they had reached the kitchen and the timer still had ten minutes on it."

"Val, Doctor Markstone's office called. They said they wanted you to come in and have some more tests taken."

"Why? I don't think the forgot to do anything."

"They didn't say why. Now go upstairs and get dressed. There's a great guy upstairs. Trapped in a room with Brooke trying to study for a math final."

"I'd better hurry then. The black or purple?" Val held up two shirts and her mother pointed to the purple. "Thanks." Val hurried up to the bathroom and quickly dried her hair, got dressed, and did her make-up and curled her hair. 

"Two for Summer Catch." Said Tyler. The guy selling tickets gave Tyler a pitying look. Val had picked it out, she thought it seemed like the perfect movie. Sports for Tyler, romance for Val. "Val, You're quiet. What's up? Normally I have to tell you to be quiet because the movie's starting, and then tell you to shut up every five minutes."

"I'm not sure. Remember when my mom said she needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, she also had to take dinner out of the oven."

"That was a lie. She said that Doctor Markstone's office called and said they needed to do some sort of tests. I have to go in on Tuesday. And honestly, I'm scared." 

"Val it's okay, they probably just messed up a blood test. Do you want me to come with you?" Tyler and Val were sitting in the back row of seats. Tyler put his arm around her shoulder and Val rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sure I'd like that. It's at four."

"I'll be there. I promise." Said Tyler as the opening credits of the movie appeared on the screen. They both sat, lost in thought, thinking about nothing.

***

Val's mom was picking up Val and Tyler after school on Tuesday. Val's mom had given Tyler permission to come, although he knew he would have gone anyway. When Val was called, her mom and Tyler followed a nurse along twisting hallways. The nurse chatted with all three of them while she took Val's blood pressure. She also took a vile of blood to be sent to the lab. 

"Follow me please." Requested the nurse. All three of them got up and went through more twisting hallways until they reached another room. "I'm sorry patients, parents and authorized personnel only." Said the nurse, stopping Tyler from walking in.

"I am authorized." To prove it he took out his EMS certification card that all EMT's had to carry. 

"Alright." Replied the nurse, doubting the card's authenticity. "Val you need to lie perfectly still for about five minutes." Said the nurse. "We're gonna do a spinal tap and take a sample of bone marrow just to rule out a few things." She handed Val a gown and asked Tyler to leave while Val changed. He decided to go and buy himself something from the vending machine. 

He got a candy bar and a few Tylenol. He was sorta glad that the nurse had asked him to leave just then. He hated to leave Val, but the room was suffocating him, he needed to get out for a minute. 

I will not break down.' He promised himself. He made it to the end of the hallway and turned back around. Knocked on the door and Val's mom let him in. Val was lying on the bed, not moving.

"Hey Tyler. You missed a lot." Val gave him a weak smile which he returned. 

"Sorry, didn't know when I was allowed back in. You okay?"

"Really bad headache. The less I move the better." Tyler walked over to her and pressed four Tylenol into her hand.

"Take these, it'll help." Val gratefully accepted his offer, wincing as she moved to take a sip of water and pop all four in her mouth at once. An hour later when Val's headache subsided, her mom dropped Tyler off at school to pick up his car. When they reached their house she helped Val upstairs who promptly fell asleep

AN: I just can't get enough of these can I? Few things to say. 1. teachers are evil. 2. Please review, it doesn't really take that long. 3. Feel free to e-mail me, I love getting mail. 4. I have no life after five o-clock, when everyone leaves my house. 5. I wrote this while I was supposed to be listening to assorted teachers. 6. Some parts will not make sense because I've rewritten parts four times, if I don't post this now it will be completely different from the way it originally was. **7. This is the first of four parts (I think) If I don't get reviews then I won't post the next part. I hate it when authors do this, but I've already gotten this finished plus a sequel, so I will have peace of mind even if you don't.**

-Bye friends, I'm psycho.

I'll post the next part on Monday, September 24, 2001. It takes forever to show up though, plus I'll only post when I get five reviews. (See not that many.)


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Hey everyone. I decided to post early for once. Thanks for reviewing. I didn't get one Flame!!! I'm in a good mood for now. The Vikings are winning so far. Cheer for them because if they loose then I just might make you wait for two weeks before the next chapter, or I might just kill someone in my next story. (I can too you know.) My congratulations to Lilyangel and Reagan Pasternak also Michelle Drake. They guessed what would happen right. Momo Claus got part of it. And sorry Ray, isn't gonna happen. Try reading Collage, Graduation, and Reunion if you want that to happen. Never mind I lied, I decided not to post early, The Vikings lost. So if you want the chapters early, you better cheer for the Vikings. Just to make a few points clear, It is Tyler who had a secret, I'm not sure but I think the whole arm bad thing comes out in the sequel. He He. Also please forgive a few parts in the third chapter for being a little bit weird, I think I rewrote parts of it eight time or more. Now I think I have the longest Authors Note. 

Disclaimer- I just realized that I've forgotten to do these things. I think they're pointless but I don't want to get sued (I've got a can of pop, deodorant, and a sock) Well I own everything you don't recognize. It's fanfiction, does anyone own anything? Fan implies that you're just a fan and it's not yours.

****

Chapter Two

The doctor didn't call until two days after school ended. Doctor Markstone called Val, her parents, and Brooke in for a meeting.

"We believe we have a diagnosis." Started Doctor Markstone. "Let me ask a few questions first. Have you had any unexplained bruises show up on your arms or legs? Have you felt tired all the time recently?"

"Yes for both." Doctor Markstone's face turned into one of sorrow and dread. Almost as if she didn't want say what was wrong with Val, that she almost felt sorry for her.

"Val, signs pointed to the fact that you have Leukemia. The spinal tap and bone marrow aspiration confirmed it."

***

Leukemia' The word kept echoing in Val's head four hours later. Val had called Caitie. "Caitie, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" Caitie had been there in five minutes. That shocked Val because Caitie lived ten minutes away by car and Val had called their home line. Val told Caitie what was wrong. And they just sat there talking about everything. Until Caitie's mom called her and told her to come home, saying that if she wasn't there in fifteen minutes she shouldn't bother coming to dinner. 

Caitie left, but she didn't go home. She waited until she was in Jamie's arms before she broke down crying.

Val flashed back to why Brooke was there. They said that she would get conventional chemotherapy treatments, but if that didn't work she would need a bone marrow transplant and the best donor was a brother or sister. Both her parents and Brooke took the blood test to see if they were compatible donors, they would all be entered into the donor registry so they could still help someone, if not Val. Val didn't think Brooke had ever stopped crying, she had locked herself in the bathroom as soon as they got home. 

Val went to her room and packed a bag of things she would bring with her to the hospital. The first thing she did was call her cheerleading coach and try to quit the team.

"Nope, you're one of the few seniors left on the squad. And one light enough to be a flyer. I won't let you quit. I'll let you take a break and excuse you from camp, you've got enough experience, but we need you on the team. We'll hold your spot." Said her coach when she called her. For some reason that made her feel better because she wasn't allowed to quit the team. 

Cheerleading was only a small part of her life, the hardest part was quitting the squad. That took up half her life. It ranked just a little lower than telling Tyler. If one thing was sure, she knew she'd be back.

***

Jamie got to the station early Monday morning. "Who the hell is crazy enough to be here this early?" Wondered Jamie when he saw a light on in an office. He knocked quietly on the half open door. 

"Come in." said a choked voice trying to hold back a sob.

"Brooke? What's wrong? Asked Jamie coming in and sitting next to her, even though he knew what it was.

"It's Val. She's quitting the squad because she. . . She." Brooke couldn't force herself to say it. Jamie swiftly walked over to Brooke and gave her a hug. 

"I know." He whispered. Part of the reason he was here so early was because he wasn't able to sleep at all the night before. He was surprised how much the news about Val upset him. "Caitie told me." Said Jamie answering the questioning look on Brooke's face. He and Caitie had both cried over the news. He assumed that Tyler would take it the worst, he was in love with her. He also assumed Tyler didn't know yet. 

"Thanks Jamie."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. Just thanks. I won't tell anyone how sensitive you can be."

"Brooke, I've been in your place before. I know how hard it is."

"What? How?"

"My dad. Haven't you ever wonder why I've never once mentioned him in the year that you've known me?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to ask about him though, I figured he left." 

"He left alright. But not by his choice. He died two years ago. It sucks. A lot." Replied Jamie. "You're the only person besides Caitie I've told this to."

"Thanks, it helps to hear that I'm not alone." Val walked into the office following the sound of their voices.

"Brooke I'm a fighter. I'm not quitting the squad, just taking an extended leave of absence. Just like I did with cheerleading. Only then I didn't have a choice about quitting. I wasn't allowed to. Jamie, I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, don't focus on bad. See the good." Jamie gave her a quick hug before her left to do inventory, letting a wave of memories wash over him, both good and bad.

Alex had been very understanding, letting her leave for as long as she needed. Letting her keep her spot. As soon as Hank walked into the office he stopped whistling, he could just tell that something was wrong by stepping into the station. He could almost see it in the air.

"What's wrong?" 

"Today's my last day on the squad for awhile, a long while." Said Val. Each word causing her emotional pain. She had only had to tell two people so far.

"What did I miss?" asked Hank sitting down on a sofa.

"I have cancer, Leukemia." Val forced each word past her lips. She thought that saying it more would make it easier, but it didn't, it just made it more real.

"Does Tyler know?"

"No, not yet." 

"Does Tyler know what?" asked Tyler at the same time as Val said no.

"Come on, Tyler. We need to have a heart to heart talk." Said Val trying to lighten the dark mood that was quickly spreading around the whole room.

When they were outside Tyler asked. "Val, are you breaking up with me? Cheating?"

"Never. Why would I cheat, I'm in love with you. The test results came back."

"What is it?" asked Tyler instantly worried.

"I, I have to quit the squad for awhile. It wasn't easy telling Caitie, or Hank or Alex. But it's ten times as bad telling you."

"What?" asked Tyler quietly. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes it can. Tyler I have Leukemia." Val let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know what she expected from Tyler, maybe for him to back away from her, afraid. But she didn't expect a single tear to roll down his cheek. He just reached out to hold her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. She was crying too. She wasn't actually sure who started first, herself or Tyler. 

"You'll beat this." Whispered Tyler. They just stood there like that, holding each other, neither knew for how long. "I'll be here with you."

***

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Said Val, coming down the stairs, she had a single bag packed to take with her. It contained her favorite pairs of pajama pants, a few of her favorite T-shirts, a portable CD player, all her CD's, a few of her books, and a few 

make-up items, and a hair brush. Val's parents helped her into the car where Brooke was waiting.

Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Brooke, don't cry. I'll be fine." Said Val with more confidence than she felt.

"Sorry." Sniffled Brooke. "I just can't believe it still."

"I'll beat it. You tell the squad to come and visit me tomorrow morning." 

They were just about to pull out of the driveway when Tyler rode up on his bike. Val's dad stopped the car and let Val get out to talk to him. He kissed her as soon as she climbed out.

"I thought I told you not to come." Said Val, Pleased that he hadn't listened.

"I still did, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Said Tyler giving her another kiss.

"No, I'm glad you did. Come on get it." Brooke moved over in the backseat so Val and Tyler could sit next to each other. Val's parents didn't object, they were basically letting her do anything she wanted to do.

"Why'd you tell me not to come?" asked Tyler when they had pulled out of the driveway.

"I think it was a test, I'm not sure. Maybe I wasn't sure I could handle seeing you right now. I'm glad you came anyway though." It was a short drive to the hospital, maybe ten minutes at the most.

"It feels weird, normally I'm the person bringing in the patient. Now I'm the patient." Said Val when a nurse made her sit in a wheelchair and be taken to her room. Val said she could walk, but she knew it was useless. She knew that it was hospital policy that every patient ride.

"What?" Asked the nurse, Val would later learn that her name was Lauren and that she worked the afternoon shift. 

"I am, was and EMT." Corrected Val. "I guess I still am, but I'm on a very long leave of absence from the squad."

"Well here we are, your roommate is really nice, her name's Marcy. If you wanna know more you'll have to ask her, she's probably down in chemo right now though. She's already got half the male patients above the age of twelve and all our volunteers after her." Replied Lauren. Val shot Tyler a look that clearly said he's better not get any ideas. "If you need anything just push the call button anytime." Lauren hurried out of the room.

Val quickly put her things in the drawer beside her bed. "As far as I can tell the only good thing about this is that I'm not missing any school." Said Val trying to lighten the mood. She found that her sense of humor had gotten considerably darker over the past two days. Val, Tyler, and Brooke explored the oncology wing of the hospital. Since Val was still seventeen she was still considered a patient in pediatrics. It didn't bother her that much though because pediatrics went all the was to nineteen. 

They found that there was a game room with all sorts of board games, and video games, they even had playstation and Sega. There was a library that had mostly children's books, but also a small section for young adults. There was also a kitchen where a cook would always be stationed, twenty four hours a day, ready to cook anything a person wanted. There was also a play room filled with little kids with various types of cancer. Some looked as young as five, those kids were with parents. Some had IV's, other's were in wheelchairs, some bald.

"Val, this is not fair. I've been after mom to get us a Playstation2 or even just Playstation, but she says no every time. Now you get to use it whenever you want." Protested Brooke. Val had to laugh and soon all three joined in.

Nurse Lauren shooed Tyler, Brooke, and Val's parents away at five o-clock. That's when visiting hours ended. Val didn't let them leave until she made Tyler promise to be there with the squad at ten AM. 

Today had been a busy day, that was for sure. Val flopped down onto her bed and sighed, when she was busy she didn't have time to think about why she was there.

"You're back. Hi I'm Marcella. Call me that and die, it's Marcy. Who was that tall, blonde and very hot guy." Said an overly perky voice. 

"Hi, I'm Val. I value my life so I'll call you Marcy. My boyfriend, call him and die." Joked Val. Marcy pushed open the curtain that was dividing their room. Val saw an incredibly thin girl with dark eyes and hair. "How long have you been here?" 

"One week, but I've had cancer since I was thirteen. I'm eighteen now."

"Cool, I'm seventeen. What type of cancer have you got?"

"Leukemia, you?"

"Same. Where do you live when you're not here? What do you like to do?" It was amazing, when Val first got there she didn't want to talk to anyone. Now she was eager to talk.

"I'm from Nevada. This is the closest hospital that could treat me. It's also one of the best. I like to talk on the phone, typical teenage girl stuff. You?"

"I'm from right here in Kingsport. About half the time I sleep, the other half I'm into cheerleading, studying, or saving lives."

"Sounds cool. Huh?!" Asked Marcy quickly. "Did you say saving lives?"

"Yeah, I'm an EMT. Sorta like a teenage paramedic. I hated to leave the squad." An orderly brought them their dinner trays. He also handed Val a cup with four pills in it. "Chemo." He explained.

"Yuck, I hate hospital food. How can you eat that stuff?" Complained Marcy when they had finished eating.

"It's not that bad when you have to eat it almost everyday at work. Usually we all come here and grab some food. Because we sorta work here it's free."

"Who's we? Any hot guys?"

"The squad. I'm the only girl out of four people. One is my boyfriend, the others are hot. Don't tell anyone I said that. One's taken. Though you should really meet Hank. You can meet them all tomorrow if you want."

***

Val was woken up by the rattling of the breakfast trays. She turned to look at her clock and it said it was nine o-clock. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to wash her hair and get ready for the day. The squad and Caitie would be there in an hour. When she came out of the bathroom Marcy was awake.

"Marcy?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard stories about cancer patients. Will I loose my hair?" Asked Val voicing a fear she didn't realize she had been hiding.

"Most likely, but there are some really cool wigs I have that you can borrow sometime." Marcy turned and rooted through her bedside drawer. "What do you think, neon purple, or electric blue?" asked Marcy holding up shoulder length wig in each hand.

"Purple." Said Val, thinking of Caitie. "My best friend would get a kick out of it." For the next hour Val and Marcy talked about everything they could think of, including boys and hospital food. 

There was a knock on the door, Val knew it was her friends. Doctors didn't knock.

"It's open." Caitie, Jamie, Hank, and Tyler walked in. Brooke wasn't far behind.

"How you feeling?" asked Jamie.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Caitie. "I like her hair."

"You wanna come home yet?" Asked Brooke.

"I'm feeling fine right now. This my roommate, Marcy. Hell yeah." Replied Val to each person in turn. "Marcy, This is my sister Brooke. My boyfriend Tyler. You saw him leave yesterday. My best friend Caitie, her boyfriend Jamie, and Hank. Everyone but Brooke and Caitie are on the EMT squad.

The seven of them went to the game room and Brooke beat everyone at playstation. At two o-clock they were forced to leave because visiting hours were over. 

"Val, I wanted to thank you." Said Jamie catching her arm before she walked back to her room.

"What for?" Val was truly puzzled.

"For giving me the guts to walk back in here." Jamie replied quietly. He turned and left. Tyler was the last one gone. 

"Something's wrong." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen, in the hospital during summer, and basically fighting for my life."

"I'm talking beyond that. There's something bothering you."

"How could you tell?" Marcy slowly left the room to give them time together.

"I love you, I'll always know."

"It's pretty pointless to get worked up about it."

"Tell me anyway, I tell you if it's pointless."

"Will you still love me if I'm bald?"

"Val, I fell in love with you, not your hair. I don't care if the chemo makes you lose it."

"How'd you know it was the chemo?"

"I read anything I could get my hands on when I found out." Admitted Tyler

"So did I."

Tyler's beeper went off. "Caitie, getting impatient, I drove." Explained Tyler.

"Go on, I'll see you later." Said Val pushing him away.

***

The chemo made Val sick, she lost a lot a weight. And sores erupted on her lips, she had no appetite. One day she called Tyler in tears because in her hand she was holding a clump of her once beautiful blonde hair. The next day when the squad came to visit Val they had a surprise for her.

Tyler, Hank, and Jamie had all shaved their heads. "Why?" asked Val, shocked.

"We did it for you." Said Hank. 

"Thanks, I do appreciate it. In a weird sort of way." Val quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Tyler followed her, he figured it was okay because she left the door open. Val was leaning over the toilet, so Tyler held back what was left of her hair. 

"Thanks." Val replied weakly. Tyler handed Val a glass of water that he had filled up at the sink. She took it gratefully. Val hated to have everyone see her so sick. She was feeling nauseous so she sent them to the game room with Marcy. Tyler stayed behind. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned her, looking into her eyes as if they held the secrets of the world. Tyler looked concerned.

"Nothing. I just don't feel very good today." Val brushed off Tyler's concern. 

"Val, You've been cutting yourself off from everyone lately. I want to know why."

"I haven't been cutting myself off. I just haven't felt good lately." 

"Val, I've called you every night and we only talk for, like ten minutes. This is the first time in two weeks that you've let me come see you."

"I don't want anyone to see me when I'm so sick. Tyler I hate it. Brooke looks like she's gonna cry every time she sees me. Jamie looks like he's gonna break emotionally, Caitie cries, Hank is horrified, and you look so sad, I hate it. Some times I just wanna give up." Confessed Val.

"Val. You can't give up, and you can't cut yourself off from everyone. Yeah Val, we're all scared."

"Tyler, I'm scared too. And I'm not cutting myself off from everyone. I talk to Marcy. She understands everything I'm going through."

"Val, Caitie and Brooke love you. Hank does too. I don't think Jamie had come to terms with his dad's death yet, And Val. I love you, right now I'm more scared that we're gonna drift apart. I don't want to lose you."

"Tyler, just because I feel like giving up doesn't mean I will. I just have to think of you and what we have, and I remember why I want to fight." Promised Val.

"That means a lot. Do you want something to eat. You're looking a little skinny." Tyler subtly changed the mood of the conversation.

"Not really, everything tastes funny. That makes me lose my appetite." Said Val.

"If I cook something for you to eat, will you eat it?"

"I'm not sure if I'll want to. I'm familiar with your cooking ability."

"How about if I tell a professional cook what to make, they make, and you eat it." Compromised Tyler.

"Sure. Anything for you. Lets go to the kitchen." Agreed Val. Tyler handed Val a smoothie that the cook had made.

"What's in it?" Asked Val nervously. She took a sip and found it surprisingly good. "Yum."

"It's a smoothie with chocolate ice cream, watermelon, and pineapple. Here let me have a sip." The smoothie was Tyler's favorite food when he was younger.

"Somehow I remember it tasting better when I was younger." Said Tyler. Val was forced to laugh at the face he made.

"You wanna come back tomorrow morning?" Val had finished her smoothie and visiting hours were over.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Val and Tyler had somehow worked out their problems without saying anything, they could just look at each other and know what each other was thinking.

***

" Hey. Where's Marcy?" It was two o-clock in the afternoon and Tyler had just walked into Val's room.

" She's down in chemo." Replied Val.

" Ouch." Whisper Tyler. "The worst part." Answered Tyler.

" Definitely." Agreed Val. "But it does give us a chance to be alone." Val leaned over and kissed Tyler. She immediately pulled back.

"What's wrong? I didn't bite your lip did I?"

"No, They're just chapped from the chemo." Explained Val.

"Sorry. I should have known."

"No, you couldn't. I wish you would stop beating yourself up when you don't know something about having leukemia. You can't possible know, you're not part of this world." Val said this kindly, but it still felt like she had stabbed a knife into Tyler heart.

"Val, I do know. I know more about leukemia than most second year med students." Confessed Tyler quietly.

"Tyler, you've been really sweet. And I love you, but just because you read a few books doesn't make you an expert." Val was starting to get a little ticked off.

"Val. I never said reading a few books made me an expert."

"Then what does?" Demanded Val. "You're keeping something from me, and I hate it."

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's still too hard." 

"Tyler Connell, what exactly am I asking of you?"

"You're asking me to tell you what only three other people know. I've never told anyone. Someone else told my parents and William, and me."

"Tyler, I know how hard it is to tell someone something hard. I had to tell you about having cancer."

"Val, that's the ironic part. I know for a fact that you'll understand. I've been so close to telling you a hundred times before."

"Tyler, if you know I'll understand, why don't you tell me. I don't see why not."

"I'm sorry." Choked out Tyler. He was doing his best to hold back tears, he was hurting Val, and he hated to do that. "I can't."

"Tyler, if you don't trust me then you can leave." Replied Val coldly.

"What?" Asked Tyler.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Yelled Val.

AN: Sorry this part was so long. I can guarantee that you'll keep getting stories from me for a long time. I've got a list with nineteen ideas so far, plus I just keep getting more. Please feel free to E-mail me. (See my bio) also put predictions in your reviews. And sorry, I lied about how many chapters this story had, I said four, but it's really three. I've also got a sequel already finished. I'll post again on September 30, 2001. Please review. **I won't post unless I get seventeen more reviews. Shouldn't be too hard though because I've already got seventeen, so everyone just has to review once.**

PS I love cliffhangers, so most of my stories will have them. 

PPS. I'm also under orders to post this review. Damn best friends!

I am sooooooooo smart!!!! I knew what was wrong with Val right when she had to get a physical. For all y'all who dunno what's wrong- too bad. I won't ruin it cuz I know I'm right- namely because AMY TOLD ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!! The perk of knowing the author!!!! I luved the part about the water running down Tyler's defined chest!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have a feeling that the next part of the story is gonna make me cry!!!!Boo hoo hoo!!!! :) I love sad-angsty drama!!!!!!! After all I am the self proclaimed Queen of Angst!!!! if only I had time to post my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm almost done . . . I know . . . I have the longest review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did that on purpose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well- I think I won the contest for the longest review- but now I need to go finish my homework, yadda yadda yadda, Blah Blah WoofWoof and Jesus Brought a Casserole!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Overall- great story Amy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I fix a few grammar mistake????????? Sil Vous Plait??????????????????????? you know how much I LOVE to edit!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe Now I really realy really really really really really really really really really realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really

reallyreally realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really reallyreally realy really really really really really really really

reallyreally realy really really really really really really really really Got to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C-ya tommorrow friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GREAT STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope the next part makes me CrY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

Hehehehehehehehehehhhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I'm CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're going to do this to my review when I post my story- aren't you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh-oh!!!!!!!!!!!!! I better stop

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttttttttttttt NOW!!!!!!!!!!! C-ya ole' buddy ole pal!!!!!! GREAT JOB- again!!!!!!!!

LYLAS- Hily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Sure you can fix a few grammar things. Not a bad idea for your story. I'm coming over soon to post it for you if you don't. Ouch. Whatever you do, do not kick a dictionary. It hurts!!! Bet you can't guess what Tyler's secret is.


	3. Chapter Three

Guess who's back! Okay, this is the long awaited third and last part of secrets. (Yeah right) I was a little disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews as last time, but I can't argue, having thirty one reviews after only fourteen days. Okay my little bit of celebrating is over now. Read!!!!

****

Chapter Three

Idiot.' Thought Val. You told him to leave.' Val flopped down on her bed and started to cry. Stop it! Crying won't do any goon. Go find him.' Val dried her eyes and went to look for Tyler.

"Val. I'm sorry." Val spun around and the sound of her name.

"Tyler. I'm sorry too. I just want to go home sometimes and I guess I just let everything get to me."

"It's okay. Truce?" Tyler held out his hand and Val shook it. 

"Tyler, I hate it when we keep secrets from each other, lets make a deal to tell each other everything." It was Val's turn to hold out her hand.

"Deal." Tyler shook her hand and almost immediately regretted it.

"Now, Tyler Connell, you're hiding something from me and I wanna know what it is."

"Val, please. Don't make me tell you. It's still too hard." Pleaded Tyler.

"Tyler Matthew Connell. We made a deal. No secrets. You're gonna tell me or you can take a hike." Said Val, her temper flaring.

"Val, please. You have no idea what you're asking."

"Exactly what am I asking?" Demanded Val.

"You're asking me to reveal a whole other side to myself that only my parents and William know about. You also have no idea how many times I've come so close to telling you. Val, I want to tell you, you'll have to know eventually, but I can't tell you right now, even after almost five years I still haven't been able to tell anyone. It's still too hard." Tyler looked deep into Val's eyes. "I just can't, not yet anyway. I already told you this."

"Tyler, does this have anything to do with our fight before?" Demanded Val.

"Yes." Whispered Tyler, almost to quiet for Val to hear.

"Why is it that you know more about leukemia than a second year med student?" Val's voice softened when she asked this.

"I already said I didn't want to get into it. Just Val, do me a favor and look into my eyes and tell me I don't understand what you feel." He grabbed both of her wrists gently and pulled her to him. She locked gazes with him for a full minute. She felt, rather than saw the love, trust, and understanding in his eyes. But the emotion that scared her the most, chilled her to the bone, made her blood run cold was the fear. It was barely there. Only one who loved him so much could see it, he hid it so well.

"Why are you scared?" She asked, so quietly Tyler had to lean over to her. "And Tyler, cut with the crap, I wanna know. You don't think I'll understand. I will."

"Val, You of all people will understand the best out of anyone, that's one of the reason's it's so hard to tell you,"

"Tyler, just tell me why you're scared." Demanded Val quietly.

"Val, I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't lose me, I'm a fighter."

"That's what I keep telling myself. You're a fighter. You're stronger than I am. If I can beat it, you most definitely-" Tyler stopped mid-sentence. He hadn't actually meant to say anything.

"Tyler, now you're scaring me." Val was pale, whiter that white pale, as a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Val, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"I'm not sure how I'm taking it yet." Said Val quietly.

"You asked me why I knew everything you were going through as if I have. Val, I have gone through it. Val, I know every feeling you've had. Everything you went through. Val I've felt and gone through more than you have." Val let out a sorta strangled cry, suppressed sob.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Jamie is not the closest person to cancer here, I am. I've lived through it. He hasn't. You and Marcy aren't the only one's who have cancer. I do too." Val was crying now.

"What-"

"Leukemia, same as you and Marcy." Replied Tyler anticipating her question. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me everything." Said Val, realizing that she really did want to know.

"I got it when I was twelve, we moved here because of this hospital. My parents liked living here so we stayed. Eventually my dad left and my mom married William. I was in the hospital until the end of seventh grade. I finished the year with a tutor and started Kingsport Middle School in the fall. So far I've been lucky."

"No wonder you went pale when I had to have a spinal tap, and no wonder you had the Tylenol for me." Val was still crying softly. "It's just one more thing we have in common." A soft smile played on her lips.

Tyler took the opportunity to kiss her.

"Val, you can't tell anyone about me okay. Not even Hank, Jamie, Brooke, or Caitie."

"I promise. And I'll fight and win."

"And I'll be right there."

"Can I ask why you didn't tell me when you found out about me?"

"Val, You find out that you have cancer, then you find out that your boyfriend did. Can you imagine what a shock that would be? I was close to telling you, but every time something stopped me. It's still really hard to talk about."

"I know exactly what you mean. I thought telling people would make it easier for me. I was wrong, it just made it more real."

"Val, this is why I want to be a doctor. I want to help kids with cancer. I actually want to understand what they're going through, and I will."

"Tyler, you'll be a great doctor."

"So will you."

***

A week later Val was informed about a support group for leukemia patients and family. It met in the library every Thursday night at six. Val figured she'd go, she had nothing better to do. She asked Lauren if she could bring a friend. Lauren said it would be alright. So that was how Val and Tyler wound up at the meeting. The group was small, there were only about seven of them. 

"Everyone, we have two new people joining us so please say who you are, If you have cancer, or if you're a friend. Also please say how long you've had cancer if you do." Said Doctor Johnson. Val had never met him before, he was apparently the person in charge of the group.

"I'm Nick, and I've been here for three weeks." Said A young looking boy of about eleven. Their group consisted of Natalie, who's sister died from cancer, Nick, Beth who had cancer. Tommy, who had a cousin who died, and Mark, who had cancer.

"I'm Val, I got Leukemia a month and a half ago."

Tyler stood up and took Val's hand. "My name's Tyler. My girlfriend has cancer." Tyler started to say more but was interrupted.

"Then why are you here? This is for patients and Family members." Said Beth stressing the word family.

"I've also had cancer since I was twelve." Said Tyler pointedly. For the next hour and a half they talked about how they felt about having cancer. And about things in general. Val said it was a good idea but that she didn't think she'd be back, Tyler agreed with her.

Three weeks later the test results said that Val was in remission. She could go home.

"Val, We all got you something." Said Tyler handing her a box. Inside was a wig exactly like her old hairstyle, the color matched perfectly. Val took it out and put it on and had to laugh at what she saw in the bottom of the box. There was another wig like the other one, only this one was purple. 

"That's from me and Jamie." Replied Caitie.

"I think I could have guessed that." Val picked up her bag and sat in the wheelchair on the way out to the car. Hank, Jamie, and Caitie all got into Hank's car and drove off. Val, Brooke, and Tyler piled into the backseat of Val's mom's car. 

"Mom, could you drop me off at the station please?" asked Brooke.

"Sure, Val would you like to go home first?" Replied her mom.

"No, I'd really like to go to the station."

"You should rest." Said Her dad.

"What have I been doing since I went to the hospital? I wanna go to the station."

"Alright." Agreed her Dad. "But only for a little while." Brooke jumped out of the car before it actually stopped. She ran on ahead. Tyler and Val walked more slowly.

"How's it feel to be home?" Asked Tyler.

"Great, but a little weird. Life went on without me while I was at the hospital.

"Time tends to do that." Teased Tyler. "I felt the same way when, you know."

"Surprise!!!" Shouted Everyone when Val and Tyler walked in. There were streamers all around the station. All said Welcome Back Val in black letters. A few of the other teen EMT's were there along with some of the cheerleaders. But the people she cared most about were Hank, Jamie, Caitie, Brooke, and Tyler. Mostly Tyler.

"Cut the cake." Yelled someone. There was a small cake on a table. The squiggly icing said Welcome Back Val, You're Here For Good. Someone popped in a CD. When everyone started to dance Val went to go sit down. She was starting to get tired. Tyler plopped down on the couch next to her and put his arm around her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. But it's a good tired." Replied Val. 

"Val, welcome back. I expect you to help Brooke out a little bit around here until you can go out on calls again." Said Alex, coming up to see how she was.

"You bet." Someone put on another CD and the opening notes of Crash and Burn played. Couples paired off and Tyler offered Val his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Val had never felt more in love with Tyler at that moment. She somehow knew that her feelings were returned. After everything Val and Tyler had continued to grow closer. Finding one more thing in common that no one would have guessed.

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

No one knew what the future held for them, but somehow Val and Tyler knew theirs included each other.

AN: This story is dedicated to and written in memory of a friend of mine. There is another story planned after this, called Revealed. You don't think only Val would find out now do you? It may take a few days to get out, I've got to rewrite a lot of parts. Plus three papers and or projects and daily work. (Oh joy. It's Christmas in July, or September as the case may be.) Please review, takes thirty seconds.


End file.
